


We're the Same, After All

by RayneyDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranoia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneyDreams/pseuds/RayneyDreams
Summary: After attending Hope’s Peak Academy and falling for the school’s greatest prankster, Saihara finds himself confronted with his second murder case and falls prey to self-doubt. However… this time, he isn’t alone — even if a whole world lies between them.My contribution for the 6th day of saiouweek! This is inspired by one of fleshkiss' artworks on tumblr. There are differences and similarities between them that I find touching and this is about one of those.





	We're the Same, After All

His thumbs hovered above the glow of the screen that was illuminating his hands. Carefully typed symbols were staring holes into his seemingly uncovered, vulnerable body, silently judging him. Only a tap and he might receive the support he needed. A simple touch to get a shoulder to lean on.

Yet, Shuichi was too weak to even ask for something simple as that.

As he bit his bottom lip, the tears threatened to spill. Why was he getting so worked up about this in the first place? All these years had passed since that fateful day which had earned him his title. Despite his discomfort, he had come to accept it due to his endless devotion to lending a hand to others in need. Maybe, a silent sense of pride had settled in the depths of his heart. But just when it was slowly growing roots and the small bud of a beautiful flower, the burning animosity that had scorched his insides with trauma had set it on fire. Was there no way to water that little seedling?

In a defiant gesture, he quickly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Kokichi was so close and yet so far away. It had only been a week since the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil had departed, and while it usually would have only been a minor problem, he now missed his boyfriend with everything his heart had to offer. _But, I don’t want to burden him. He’s busy, so… he’s busy and I can do this by myself._ He weakly shook his head. _Who am I kidding…?_ _He’s right… I’m such a bad liar, I can’t even lie to myself._ While his gut told him he should be glad about it, right now, he wanted to disagree.

His first murder case ever since then. Shuichi had tried to focus on studying for the upcoming exams, to fight off those ugly whispers inside his head. Paranoia, which made him feel invisible eyes staring daggers into his vulnerable body. Yet no matter how hard he tried, the doubts were tearing away at his flesh. _Am I doing the right thing…? It’s just like back then… isn’t it? Nothing has changed… nothing at all. It’s my duty to uncover the truth, and yet…_

“Shuichi.”

A gentle voice that sent shivers rushing down his spine. Shuichi’s eyes widened when he looked up and was welcomed by the view of the one he desired so much to see. Ouma Kokichi, appearing before him when he least expected it and when he needed it the most. It was him, in flesh and blood.

“Kokichi…? Why are…”

“Shh…”

Warmth settled on his cheek in a tender caress and lovingly wiped the tears that were rolling down his cheeks without his consent. Shuichi was drawn into the tenderness shining in Kokichi’s eyes. He was so lost in the familiar lavender hues, his heart melted a little inside when he felt their lips touch. Shuichi felt heat warm his pale face and he leaned in. What a soothing sensation, he thought. Kokichi’s hands were so charming as they cupped his cheek and threaded through his raven hair.

Shuichi listened with bated breath when Kokichi pulled back and spoke.

“Everyone is too cowardly to face the truth, but… speaking it isn’t easy either. That’s what makes it so courageous. Pointing your finger at it, that is...”

Once Kokichi’s fingertips left Shuichi’s cheek, he dared to take a deep breath in stunning realisation. Shuichi looked at him as if he were the sun and that was a sensation Kokichi found quite unbearable. It twisted and curled in his insides, until it squeezed a wheezing giggle out of his lungs and he broke out in bright and hearty laughter. One that made his mouth curl and his eyes squeeze shut as if he’d lose the ability to breathe much too soon.

“Ah-haha, just kidding! Geez, don’t take everything I say so seriously. That was totes a lie! If you’re a coward, saying the truth is easy. It requires great skill and courage to lie, after all! Otherwise there’s no way I’d do it _this_ much.”

“Kokichi…”

It was Kokichi’s turn to stare at him in curious confusion. The detective had gotten up and as he was surpassing him in height, it was easy to lean down and capture his beloved’s lips in another kiss. Shuichi’s heart fluttered when he felt Kokichi melt into it. After the initial surprise passed, he got to the tips of his toes. Shuichi held him softly. When their lips parted, he graced Kokichi with a dazzling smile, bright with sincerity and kindness.

“…you understand, don’t you, Kokichi…? It’s okay… I do, too. Thank you…”

Shuichi only caught a quick glimpse of an enthralling tinge of pink on his cheeks, before Kokichi had his face buried deep in his chest. Obscured by his scarf, even. Shuichi couldn’t see the expression he was making. A soft, perhaps melancholic laughter escaped him, after which his hand started rubbing soothing circles on the other’s back and he buried his nose in Kokichi’s hair. 

“You’re here…”, Shuichi murmured and couldn’t help but give him a loving squeeze. Kokichi hummed in agreement.

“I told you already, didn’t I…? Shumai can’t lie to me…”

Shuichi remembered their conversations over text messages and the phone calls where he tried to act all well and happy. Maybe Kokichi didn’t know about the case… but he wouldn’t put it past him to sense that something was wrong. In fact, believing anything else was foolish. That was… typical, for sure. So typical, it coaxed another chuckle out of him.

“…thank you. For… always being there when I need it the most.”

Kokichi’s loving squeeze was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you've made it this far!
> 
> This was a very short one shot but I nonetheless had a lot of fun writing it. Ouma may be traveling across the world no matter what, but once you've gained his trust, he is incredibly reliable. Truth can't exist without lies and vice versa, so they are intertwined.
> 
> I hope whoever you are, you enjoyed reading this! ♥


End file.
